Tragedi Mie Sedap
by jaehyun's bum
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Johnny Seo yang nyolong Mie Sedap milik Jaehyun dan malah mengakibatkan mereka kesiangan. [ Johnny Seo x Jaehyun Jung ] [ JohnJae ] [ B x B ] { Rate T }


**=a JohnJae fanfiction written by jaehyun's bum=**

 **this ff is mine, johnjae own themselves**

 **Do not copy-paste, do not plagiarize, bash me if you wanted but don't bash the characters I used.**

* * *

Halloo~! Ketemu lagi sama saya, ehehe. Kali ini saya bawa cerita JohnJae lagi nih. Semoga pada suka yaa..

Oke deh, selamat membaca~!

* * *

Jaehyun kebangun dari mimpinya yang indah bareng Kylie Jenner. FYI aja nih ya, Jaehyun itu sensitif orangnya. Dia kebangun gara-gara ada wangi enak banget dari dapur asramanya yang emang pas-pas banget di sebelah kamarnya.

 _Hmm... Bau mie sedap ayam bawang.._

 _Mie.._

 _Sedap..._

 _LHO KOK?! MIE SEDAP GUE!_

FYI (season dua) aja, di Asrama NCT High School ini cuma Jaehyun seorang yang nyetok mie sedap ayam bawang. Yang lainnya? Fans berat indomie :))

Jaehyun hapal banget lah bau mie favoritenya itu, _idung gue gak mungkin salah!_

Dia langsung lari ke dapur, berusaha menyelamatkan mie sedapnya. _Kampret! Mie gue tinggal dikit malah dicolong! Kiriman mamah nyampenya tanggal satu nanti woiii ini masih tanggal 25, KALO GUE GA ADA MAKANAN LAGI GIMANA, DONG!?_

Sabar, Jaehyun.. Sabar..

Jaehyun ngerem kakinya begitu sampe di dapur. Bacotnya udah siap-siap buat ceramahin siapapun itu yang udah nyuri dengan tema 'Insyaflah Wahai Manusia, Mencuri adalah Dosa Besar!' yang pernah dia dengar dari Ustadz Bacoktang di Mushola Ar-Rahman waktu bulan Ramadhan kemaren.

"WOI!–"

"Ssssstttt!" Terdengarlah desisan ular– salah, desisan seseorang yang ternyata adalah temen sekamarnya sendiri, alias Johnny Seo. "Jangan teriak-teriak, ah! Udah mau subuh gini malah berisik!" lanjutnya, dengan nada nyebelin pake banget. Padahal dia yang nyolong, kok malah galakan dia daripada Jaehyun?

"Heh, menara sutet! Gue gak bakalan teriak-teriak gini kalo lo gak seenak udel lo nyolong mie sedap gue! Lo kira gue gak tau, hah?!" Jaehyun nyerocos dalam satu tarikan napas. Biasa, penyanyi emang panjang gitu napasnya.

"Yaelah, cuma dua bungkus doang, kok! Telornya gue beli sendiri, gak nyolong punya lo! Saosnya juga– eh, saosnya nyolong punya lo juga ding."

"Bujug buneng, dia malah bocorin rahasianya sendiri," kata Jaehyun pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Betewe, gue laper nih! Minta lah barang sesuap dua suap! Kan tuh mie punya gue."

"Lah dalah ditagih lagi. Nih. Dikit aja tapi ya." Johnny nyodorin mangkok mie gambar ayam jago yang dia dapet pas beli micin di Hypermart. Nama market nya ambigay ya, kayak sifatnya Johnny kalo di ff lain (re: hypersex).

"Suka-suka gue lah, mienya kan punya gue."

Srupuut... Ahh...

Enak bener nih bocah atu makan. Sesuap dua suap apaan, sekali nyumpit aja udah mau seperempat mangkok diabisin. _Yha gusti.. Ini pasti karma karena gue nyolong mie ama saos.._

"Oi, udah dong. Gue laper nih.." Johnny melas, berharap belas kasihan dari Jaehyun. Dia udah mengambil risiko buat "berdosa" karena nyolong, eh malah gak kedapetan jatah nyolongnya sendiri.

Intinya, udah berdosa, dia gak bisa menikmati hasil dari dosanya. Udahlah perut gak kenyang, dosa malah nambah. _Duh, Ojon mah sabar orangnya.._ inner Johnny sambil ngurut dada.

"Neh. Udah kenyang gue."

 _Ya Rabb._ Itu mie tinggal tiga suap. Dari dua bungkus mie, Johnny disisain tiga suap doang. Tiga suap doang buat apa? Nyelip di gigi doang, kali.

"Tega banget lo sama gue, Jae.. Setidaknya kita makan separoh-separoh gitu, masa gue disisain segini doang?"

"Oh, lo gak mau? Gue makan lagi nih."

"HEH, JANGAN! Iya, iya! Gue makan nih!"

Srupuuuut..

 _Kampret, udah dingin kuahnya_.

"Ohok!"

Keselek, pemirsa.

Jaehyun yang ngelihat itu jadi kasihan, dan ia pun ngasih air botolan yang tadi memang udah dia bawa buat gebukin orang yang nyolong mie-nya.

"Nih, minum."

"Ohok, makasi– ohok!"

"Minum dulu lah goblooo!"

Glek. Glek.

 _Aaaaaahhh.. Nikmat._

"Ya elah, udah cuma tiga suap, keselek lagi guenya."

"Trus? Salah gue? Salah mak gue? Salah bapak gue? Nenek gue? Buyut gue? Iyaa?! Yang nyolong kan elo!"

"Santai dong. Udah yuk, ngamar lagi. Mumpung baru jam empat, ngantuk nih."

"Mangkoknya?"

"Halah, entar juga ada yang nyuciin."

Ck, jangan ditiru ya, gengs. Kalo makan, cuci langsung peralatan makan. Johnny bukan contoh yang baik. Udahlah nyolong, gak mau cuci piring sendiri pula.

* * *

"John."

Johnny ngejawab Jaehyun yang manggil dari kasur atasnya. "Hm?"

"Gak bisa tidur nih."

"Masalah buat gue? Kan lo udah kenyang. Gue nih yang harusnya gak bisa tidur karena masih laper."

"Yaelah, masih mau lo bahas tuh mie?"

Johnny cuma diem aja. Lalu, dia ngomong, "Turun sini. Tidur di kasur gue aja."

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa tau lo bisa tidur kalo di pelukan gue yang anget-anget ini."

"Kampret."

Ngomongnya sih 'kampret', tapi Jaehyun turun juga tuh. Dia cuma bawa guling bayinya yang bergambar doraemon ke bawah. Bantal? _Halah, bareng aja lah_ , pikirnya.

Kok ada guling bayi? Itu guling emang udah ada dari jaman dia orok, dan Jaehyun gak bisa tidur tanpa guling itu.

"Geser dong."

Johnny menggeser tubuhnya yang segede gaban itu sedikit, sampe sekiranya Jaehyun muat lah di sebelahnya.

"Yaampun, tuh guling masih ada aja. Udah jelek gitu sarungnya."

"Jangan ngehina anak gue!"

Jaehyun memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Johnny. _Anget_ , pikirnya. Dia gak tau kenapa, tubuh Johnny itu emang hangat banget, dan baunya itu bikin dia nyaman.

Lalu…

"Grooooookkkk…"

"Eh buset udah ngorok aja ni bocah."

Johnny memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat, bahkan kakinya dilingkarkan ke paha Jaehyun, seakan nganggep Jaehyun itu guling pribadinya.

"Grooookkk.."

Yak, Johnny ikutan ngorok, pemirsa.

* * *

"EH ANJIR UDAH JAM DELAPAN! TELAT KITA WOI!"

Itu Jaehyun, kebangun dengan muka masih acakadut, rambut masih awut-awutan, ileran, dan masih belekan.

"Hah?" Johnny masih anteng aja tidur dengan kaki ngangkang luar biasa lebar.

"Hah heh hah hoh! Udah telat ini! Gimana dong?"

"Hmm.. Ya udah tidur lagi aja sih.. Sini, gue peluk lagi," jawab Johnny, masih dengan mata ketutup dan tangan terangkat, berusaha memeluk Jaehyun lagi.

Seumur hidup Jaehyun gak pernah yang namanya bolos buat tidur kayak gini. Dia cuma gak masuk kalo sakit, malah kadang walaupun sakit tetep dipaksain buat hadir ke kelas, meskipun cuma setengah hari.

Tapi kali ini.. ada tawaran bagus. Bolos, gak perlu belajar, dan tidur di pelukan Johnny.

Jaehyun akhirnya memutuskan buat baringan lagi, melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Johnny. Ia menghirup aroma Johnny dalam-dalam, dan menutup matanya lagi.

Ah.. Indahnya hari ini.

\- E N D -

HALO! HALOHALOHALOHALO! Omg, udah lama ya saya gak aktif? Wkwkwkwk. Maafin yah. Saya kebanyakan ide dan plot, yang mengakibatkan baru ngetik sedikit sudah kepikiran ide lain dan ff yang sudah saya ketik sebagian jadi terbengkalai. Untuk is it love? masih belum bisa dilanjut karena mentok ide T.T maafkan sayaa.. oh iya, kalau misalnya ada yang mau ngobrol sama saya (GAK ADA) boleh hubungi saya di line : **jaehyunsbum** atau kakaotalk : **EXOyuukaNCT**. Tenang, saya gak sombong kok :v

Okedeh, itu aja cuap-cuapnya. Makasih buat yang udah baca! Jangan lupa fav fol dan review! Makasih!

* * *

Balasan review untuk Misunderstanding :

hopekies : emang bloon dia tuh, padahal mah dia udah tau kalo yuta suka ngerjain orang.. xD makasih udah baca ff nya~~

daunlontar : HELAW KAKAK! Iya, sehun emang mesum (makanya saya suka harhar) , ditambah lagi si yuta provokator banget. Dan untuk panggilan cchi, emang aku ambil dari kuroko no basuke, hahaha. Makasih udah baca ff nya kakkkk~

ChiminChim : hahahah emang dia tuh, untung mas ojon sayang banget .. xD makasih udah baca ff nya..

JohnJay : "Kau juga gay!" hahaha xD makasih udah baca ff nya!~

kiyo : makasiiih~~ makasih udah baca ff nya!~

: wkwk emang sengaja gak kusebut namanya dari awal, niatnya buat ngerjain pembaca dan aku gak nyangka kalo ada yang ketipu.. hahaha. Makasih udah baca ff nyaaa..~

ranawjan : jaehyun emang gak gagah, kan udah sering digagahi/? WKWK johnny mah dalam keadaan apapun selalu engas WKWK, makasih udah baca ff nyaa..~!

jaehyunss : ahhh waktu itu aku masih belum bisa bikin naena, wkwkw tapi sekarang udah bisa kok .g WKWK makasih udah baca ff nyaaa…~!

akhfa.10 : gak aku lanjut karena waktu itu aku masih belum bisa bikin rated m,, hahaha. Tapi sekarang udah bisa kok .g hahah, makasih udah baca ff nyaaa…~!

CloveRine26 : jaehyun emang manis dan itu yang bikin johnny luluh ama diaaa.. haha, makasih udah baca ff nyaaa…~!

* * *

PS : kalo misalnya saya buat FF yuri nya Roa x Xiyeon (PRISTIN), saya bakal di bash gak?

* * *

 **MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA~!**

 **luvluvluv,  
jaehyun** **'** **s bum**


End file.
